


Gone

by Cate_K1812



Series: Voltron ever after - a happy future for everyone [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Children of Characters, F/F, Keith/Lance baby, Loss, Lotor is a great father, M/M, MIA - Freeform, Missing in Action, Next Generation, Worries, babys, voltron next generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: Veronica finds out from Krolia what happend to Acxa and the paladins of Voltron and the MFE-Pilots start their search for her.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Part 8 is finally here!!!
> 
> As always thanks to my beta bev_crusher1971 for the beta.
> 
> This finally is the continuation to part 5 "Would you stay with me". I know it almost like forever, eventho I told you everything up to part 10 is already finished but it's the beta that tooks time. So I apologize. But two part out today! That's a positive thing ^^
> 
> Well have fun. 
> 
> PiT: right after "would you stay with me". 7 years after season 7

Veronica stared at Krolia with an empty glance.

“What?” she asked.

She just couldn’t believe what Krolia had just told her.

“I said, Acxa is missing.” Krolia repeated, “I’m sorry. But the paladins and MFE-pilots are already looking for her.”

Veronica collapsed onto a chair in the waiting room of the ward.

There the door opened and Ezor came out of an examining room. On her right arm she wore a cast, and she had two band-aids on her head.

“Hey, Krolia, how do you manage to look even worse than me?” she asked and stopped next to her.

Ezor was right, Veronica thought. The young woman had only a cast around her arm but Krolia had more bandages and band-aids. She had her arm in a sling, apparently her collarbone was broken. On her left cheek was a band-aid, as well as on her left neck, and around her head she had a bandage. Even under her clothes were several sticking plasters visible. Yes, under her clothes. Her blades uniform, that usually was impossible to damage, was torn.

“I was closer to the explosion,” Krolia said, “and Zethrid shielded you. Luckily she is alright.”

Ezor nodded and looked down to Veronica.

“Oh my god, V, you’re so pale,” she noticed, “are you alright? Shall I get you a doctor?”

Veronica shook her head.

There suddenly Keith ran into the ward. “Mom! Where is Acxa? What happened?” He stopped and eyed her. “What happened?” he asked again.

“There was an explosion in our ship,” she answered. “A bomb had been installed right outside the cockpit and it exploded when we were about to take off. Acxa and I sat in the cockpit, Ezor and Zethrid stood behind us and Kosmo was in the back of the ship. After the explosion, our ship got taken over by a group of bandits.”

Ezor took over the explanation. “Zethrid fought the bandits, Kosmo and I saved Krolia who was stunned but… Acxa… I don’t remember seeing her. The bandits pushed us back into a corner and after we successfully fought us free, Acxa was gone.”

Keith looked absolutely shocked. That was why his mother looked this way.

“You guys are alright?” he asked once more. “Where are Zethrid and Kosmo?”

“They’re at the vet.” Ezor said, “Kosmo caught a hit and was limping earlier. Zethrid is alright and… well, you see our conditions.”

Behind Keith, she saw Lotor entering the waiting room and greeted him with a wave of the hand. Lotor was carrying two baby-safes and next to him walked Laura. Seeing her mother and her grandmother she ran to them and stopped in front of Krolia.

“Granny, what happened?” the four-year-old asked.

Ezor hunkered down next to the child and said, “Don’t worry, pumpkin, we only had a small accident.”

Lotor came closer and handed Keith the baby-safe with 15-months old Kyle. “I really like play-dates but I’m not babysitting three children at the same time. So what happened here?”

Veronica finally looked up, directly at Lotor, “Acxa is gone.”

“Gone?” he questioned and sounded very shocked, “How did she die?”

“She didn’t die!” Veronica shouted, jumping up from her chair.

Because of her shouting, Kyle and baby Elfor started whining and Laura took some steps back, before she ran to her mother and hugged her legs.

“Don’t cry, Mami.” she said, “Please.”

Veronica sunk back onto her chair and pulled her daughter on her lap.

Lotor just sighed and muttered, “I just put the boys to sleep.”

He put the baby-safe down, hunkered down and picked the boy up. Elfor was a cute baby. He had dark skin like his mother, big blue marks on his cheeks and dark, black-blue hair. Like both his parents his ears were pointed.

“Bringing the kids here was a stupid idea.” Keith said and tried to calm his own son.

“I’m sorry, but it was Laura that wanted to see her mother.” Lotor defeated himself.

Krolia decided to return to the core of this conversation and said, “Acxa is currently missing. But as you know, the paladins and the MFE-pilots are already out there looking for her.”

Lotor nodded slowly and looked down at Veronica who was holding Laura like a Teddy bear.

“I think it would be the best for now when we all return to our rooms,” he said. “We wait for the others to return with information and after that we decide what to do.”

Krolia, Keith and Ezor agreed. Veronica was still not saying anything.

Krolia put her uninjured hand down on Veronica’s shoulder and said, “I go with Veronica and help her coping with the situation. Keith, would you take Laura again for a little?”

“No, I want to stay with Mamá!” Laura denied, “Mamá needs me!”

Veronica pulled Laura closer and looked over her shoulder, “It’s fine. I take her home. Thanks for your help, Krolia.”

She got up and put Laura down. Together with Krolia they left the ward. Ezor asked Keith to bring Kosmo to him, after he was done at the vet. Keith agreed and left with Lotor. They returned to Lotor’s and Allura’s small apartment and sat down on the couch. Keith looked at Kyle, who was still in the baby-safe. The boy was very active and demanded to be picked up.

Lotor already held his son in his arms. Elfor looked so tiny in the tall mans big hands but he was even a little bigger than Kyle who was two months older.

Keith picked Kyle up, leaned back on the couch and put him down on his chest. He stroked over Kyle’s short, brown hair and pressed a kiss on the white forehead. Kyle had pale skin just like Keith and they had the same eyes as well.

Laying on his father’s chest, Kyle became calmer and nibbled on his collarbone. Lotor saw it and chuckled.

“What?” Keith asked, “We lost his pacifier.”

“And Lance hasn’t bought a new one yet?” Lotor asked, “I thought he was the super-father.”

“He is.” Keith answered, “But we hadn’t had time yet to do so.”

Lotor leaned over, “Could you take him for a second?”

Keith agreed and took Elfor next to Kyle. Lotor stood up and walked around the room. Keith let out a loud and long breath. He was worried about his sister but having the children here with him was very soothing. Thinking back, he would have never thought of something like this. Would anyone had told him ten years ago, when he first saw the blue Lion, that he one day would be married to Lance and have a child he loved as much as he loved Kyle, he would have called this person crazy and probably hit them. He had never really liked children before first seeing Laura. Even though Kyle had been different from the first second on.

Now the infant made a squeaking sound and Elfor moved on Keith’s chest. The man opened his eyes and looked down on them. The boys waved with their hands and tried to hit each other. Elfor had lost his pacifier.

Keith sat up a little, holding the boys close and muttering, “What are you doing? Don’t fight.”

Then Lotor came back, a fresh, unused pacifier in hands. He kneeled down before Keith and the boys and pushed the pacifier in Kyle’s mouth.

“Lotor, this is not nec-”

“Just keep it.” Lotor said and took back Elfor and the pacifier that laid next to Keith on the couch, “Allura bought like a hundred of them.”

A thankful smile appeared on Keith’ s face.

“I hope Lance and the others find Acxa quickly.” he muttered.

Lotor put Elfor down on the carpet where some of his toys laid, and picked up Kyle, too. The two boys crawled around on the carpet and played with each other.

“I understand that you are worried about Acxa.” Lotor said, “She is your sister. I’m worried too. She was one of my most trusted friends for years.”

Keith leaned forward on the couch, watching the boys.

“She has to return safely.” he muttered, “Veronica would break without her.”

“She is strong.” Lotor answered, “Both of them are.”

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Voltron and the MFEs searched for Acxa for 21 days, but her status remained MIA – missing in action.

At the 22nd day Captain Takashi Shirogane of the IGF-Atlas officially called off the search.

Veronica screamed and shouted at Shiro for stop looking and it took forever to explain to her why he did so. Acxa was nowhere close to their last destination, or the place where their ship had crashed. Also, their was no sign of the bandits that had attacked them.

A lot of bad stuff happened in this year, beside Acxa’s disappearance. Matt divorced from Artemis and she disappeared into the endless space, leaving two-year-old Andrea with her father.

A couple of positive things happened as well though. Hunk and Shay celebrated the birth of their first son Ted, and Pidge started dating a young doctor called Dennis.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Veronica sat at the breakfast table at her parents house back on earth. Her mother sat across her. Outside the house were her father as well as Lance and Keith, playing with Laura, Kosmo and the kids of Marco and Luis. Marcos kids, Nadia and Sylvio were already 15 and 18 and visited their grandparents only over the summer holidays, but they loved to play with little Laura, and Nadia loved to take care of her cousin Kyle.

“So, how long is she gone?” Veronica’s mother asked.

“Two months.” Veronica answered, “I miss her, Mamá. So much. I feel numb since she’s gone. What… if she really is dead?”

“Mihija, I am sure she is fine.” she answered, “Just wait. But not too long. Please don’t forget that you are alive and that you have to live on. Don’t drown in sadness.”

Veronica closed her eyes and lowered her head, “I will wait until my heart stops aching. Then I try to move on.”

“I’m proud of you, Mihija,” her mother said and stood up, “but remember, miracles can happen everyday. Just remember the moment we got news from Lance after he had been gone for almost a year.”

“Yes.” she said with a smile, “I won’t give up and I have Laura to take care of.”

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Somewhere, at a place that didn’t exist, awoke a woman from a comatose sleep. She was chained to a pole and dressed in slaves clothing.

“Do I get more than 150,000 units for this galran-talaxian hybrid? A great fighter. She kills instant and she has a high healing factor.” a voice shouted.

“160,000!” another voice shouted.

“180,000!”

“200,000!”

“200,000! Do I get more?” the first voice shouted again.

The woman wasn’t sure what was going on or where she was. Who was she even? Her head hurt. Her whole body hurt.

“Sold! To the friendly Jaari in the second row for 222,000 units!” she heard the auctioneer call.

She felt how her chains got loosened and she was carried away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when parts 9 and 10 will be ready to publish, but it won't take incredibly long.
> 
> Be prepared for a big bomb-drop in Part 11 that is going to be the longest story in the series yet.


End file.
